Me and You
by theduckninja
Summary: Carmilla is working herself to death. Laura is working part-time and going to college. They try their best to make it without support.


Laura walked into the small apartment that she and Carmilla bought a few months before they were married. It wasn't the greatest place of living, but they were happy to be together without being told by their families that they were making a huge mistake.

Laura flicked the light switch next to the door and nothing happened, "Great." She pulled out her phone and texted Carmilla, _"No power again."_

 _"_ _We just paid the bill,"_ Carmilla texted back immediately.

 _"_ _I know, maybe they're still processing the check?"_

 _"_ _I don't know… It's not a likely chance."_

 _"_ _What else do we have to hope for? You going to be home soon?"_

 _"_ _As soon as I can, I love you."_

 _"_ _I love you too,"_ Laura texted back before setting down her phone. She grabbed her book for her English class and started to study as much as she could before the sun went down.

Carmilla walked through the door two hours after Laura and sat down next to her.

"How was your day?" Laura asked while skimming the pages.

"Boring, tiring, long," Carmilla said throwing her head against the back of the couch.

"I'm sorry," Laura said looking up from the book, "You want to grab the candles and I'll make the food?"

"Please," Carmilla quietly begged.

After some time to cook spaghetti and time to set up candles around the living room, Carmilla and Laura sat together on the floor of their living room enjoying the company of one another.

"Do you regret marrying me?" Carmilla asked Laura after silence sat between the two.

Laura was quiet for a bit, "No, I married the woman I love. Has it been a struggle since we got married? Yes, but I wouldn't give it up for a second."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I love you, Carmilla," Laura said leaning on Carmilla.

Carmilla cracked a smile and put her arm around Laura, "That's good because I love you."

Laura smiled before looking up and kissing Carmilla, "Do you regret marrying me?"

"No way in hell do I regret that."

"Good," Laura said before kissing her again.

Laura woke up to a empty bed and found a note on the shared nightstand.

 _"_ _Sorry, but they had an open shift so I took it. I'll try to get the power back on. I love you, Laura Hollis-Karnstein. Love, Carmilla Hollis-Karnstein"_

Laura smiled sadly at the note. She hated that Carmilla was working herself to death while Laura only had a part-time job, but anytime Laura brought it up Carmilla would tell her to stop worrying.

 _"_ _Saw your note. Please take care of yourself. That means eat, sleep, and stay hydrated,"_ Laura texted Carmilla. She set down her phone and started getting ready for work.

In the middle of the day right after she was be done with her shift and on her way to class, Carmilla's boss called her.

"Mrs. Hollis-Karnstein?" The man asked.

"Speaking."

"Carmilla had a bit of an incident and we would like for you to come and get her."

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Laura said before hanging up. She would miss class, but Carmilla was her main concern.

When she arrived at Carmilla's work, she walked in and was lead over to where her exhausted wife was. She had help carrying her out to her car. She drove back to the apartment with Carmilla sleeping in the back. At the apartment, she carried Carmilla up to theirs and laid her in bed. She emailed her professor hoping that he would give her the assignment. She started reading through the book that they were assigned a week ago.

Carmilla woke up after an hour of being at the apartment. She seen her wife reading when she sat up. She walked quietly over to her and wrapped her arms around Laura from behind.

Laura jumped at the unexpected contact.

"It's just me," Carmilla mumbled.

"You should go back to sleep."

"I want to spend time with you."

"Carm, that's sweet, but you've been awake so much lately. You need to rest," Laura said.

"Please."

"No, I had to pick you up because you passed out from exhaustion at work. You need to sleep. I love you and I know you love me but that's no reason for you to be working yourself to death when you're not even over the age of 23. Now, please sleep," Laura said.

"Can you lay with me?"

"Yes."

Laura woke up to her phone ringing, she carefully untangled herself from Carmilla and grabbed her phone and answered it while trying to talk quietly while she put on pants.

"Laura, have you been doing well?" Her father asked.

"Yeah, dad, Carmilla and I have been fine."

"Are you sure? You know I like Carmilla but marrying her so young was not the greatest idea."

"Dad," Laura walked out of the front door on to the balcony of the entrances to studio apartments, "I don't want to hear anything about that. I love Carmilla and I would have ended up marrying her."

"I know but did you have to do it so young?" He asked.

"No, but we wanted to," Laura said.

"Have been stressed recently?"

"I'm in college, I tend to be stressed out."

"Laura, what happened?"

"Carmilla's job cut down on pay and she passed out from over working today."

"Is she ok?"

"She's fine, I brought her home and she's been asleep except she woke up and distracted me from my reading," Laura said. Her dad was quiet, "Dad, what are you thinking?"

"Carmilla can come work for me."

"What?" Laura asked surprised.

"Carmilla can work for me at normal hours and pay that you two can live on without over working," He said. "She works normal hours and will get to be home every night. You can keep your job and have your wife. You two can start living comfortably."

"You're serious?"

"Laura, you're my only daughter, I care about your well-being. The only reason I disapprove of Carmilla is that she wanted to marry you so young."

"Thank you, dad. Can I ask you for something?" Laura asked.

"Sure, honey, what?"

Laura ran back into the apartment, "Carm," she yelled before shutting her mouth remembering Carmilla's exhaustion.

"I'm already awake, cupcake," Carmilla mumbled into her pillow.

"My dad offered you a job," Laura said nervously.

"So he can tell me to not drag you down?"

"No, I told him that you were working yourself to death. He cares about my happiness, so he cares about you. I want to start seeing you before you ultimately pass out as soon as you walk through the door. I know we're not in high school anymore, but I like feeling like I'm in a relationship. Please, take his job offer," Laura begged.

"Ok, I didn't know this was how you felt. You could've just told me," Carmilla said hurt.

"I didn't want you to feel like you feel how you do now. I know you're trying so hard to prove that we can make it work on our own but help isn't so bad."

"I know, I just feel like I have to keep proving myself," Carmilla said.

"You don't have to prove yourself anymore. I fell in love with you for being you."

"I feel like you deserve better."

"I can't find anything better," Laura said smiling, "You still tired?"

"Yeah," Carmilla said patting the place next to her. Laura laid down next to her and cuddled up to Carmilla. "By the way, I can't find anything better either."

Carmilla walked into the apartment from her first day with Laura's dad. She was surprised at what she seen. The power was turned on.

"Laura?" Carmilla called out.

"Yes?" Laura answered from the couch.

"How?"

"I asked my dad to pay the bills," Laura said hoping Carmilla wouldn't be mad.

"Thank god, we aren't sleep in furnace tonight," Carmilla said relieved before sitting next to Laura.

"How was your first day?" Laura asked.

"It was nerve wrecking but better. I at least semi-like what I'm doing," Carmilla smiled.

"Good, I'm glad to have you out of a factory job."

"Thank you," Carmilla kissed Laura's head. "I'm tired, nap then dinner?"

"I'll fix something while you nap. Sweet dreams," Laura said before Carmilla got up and went to their bed.

One Year later

"Can I please take this stupid sleep mask off?" Laura asked Carmilla.

"No, it's only a few more minutes," Carmilla angry that it was taking longer than it was suppose to get to the new place that she hoped Laura would like.

"You said that about 'a few minutes ago'," Laura mocked Carmilla.

"You're going to regret saying that," Carmilla said smiling at her wife.

"I know you have a surprise for me, so yes I probably will."

Carmilla finally parked in the parking lot and helped Laura out of the car and walked her up to the apartment. Once they were outside the door, she started taking off the mask.

"You don't have to like it. Please remember that," Carmilla said before Laura was able to see again.

"A door? It's nice, but we live in a studio apartment. We only need 2," Laura said before laughing.

"Remember, you have to like it and it will be officially ours," Carmilla said.

After walking in, "We won't have to sleep in the living room anymore? Carm, this is already making me love it."

Carmilla laughed, "Keep looking around."

Laura walked around and Carmilla's smile grew every time she heard Laura's excitement.

"You like it?"

"Of course, but how are we going to afford it?" Laura asked.

"Your dad has made a deal with me. I start going back to class and he will pay for it. I'll still work for him, but I'll be going to school again so it won't be the same hours."

"He'll be paying rent?"

"Half, we're still paying half, but he's really proud of us for staying married this long so he's considering this as an apology," Carmilla said, "And he is very uncomfortable about finding a body close to our apartment complex."

"Yeah, so let's move in as soon as we can please," Laura begged.

"We will," Carmilla said before kissing Laura.

 **Well... It's been awhile. This one was based off of "I'm Like A Lawyer With The Way I'm Always Trying To Get You Off (Me & You)" by Fall Out Boy. A great song about the hard parts of relationships. **

**I hope you enjoyed and have a nice day. Farewell!**


End file.
